Talk:Puppet Technique
New Jutsu Category How about we create a category for puppet techniques? I am pretty sure the manga and anime mentioned them, at the very least. If you oppose this please give reasons why. -- (talk) 08:28, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I'd be for it, though I wonder, are there enough techniques to warrant this? I simply don't know how many puppet techniques we've seen thus far. I 'dthink there would be enough for this. Skitts (talk) 10:18, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I don't support it. Unlike other jutsu categories created, this is an actual, specific technique. Sure, it has a lot of derived techniques, but I don't feel it's a different category. This is already listed as a fighting-style, which I think sums it up pretty well. Just because there might be enough techniques, it doesn't mean it deserves its own category, otherwise we would have had a Rasengan category a long time ago. Omnibender - Talk - 13:06, January 2, 2012 (UTC) A Jutsu Category is made for a different and specific group of ninjutsu, I don't the person who started this discussion thought just about this technique, A fighting style is a style of fighting that revolves around a specific art, just because it's a fighting style doesn't mean there can't be an jutsu category made for it. Besides we already have categories of jutsu that revolve around a specific art or mode like Senjutsu, its impossible to use Senjutsu without Sage Mode. Sage Mode too is a specific jutsu besides entire jutsus were performed using this technique. The Puppet Technique is a very specific jutsu and its not hiden because its not passed down specific clans but it is mostly (if not always) found in the Land of Wind. People have gained much fame and reputation from this single technique like Chiyo and Sasori. I think a Jutsu Category should be made for it. (talk) 12:48, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Making the Puppet Technique a ninjutsu category would be akin to making Rasengan or Chidori a ninjutsu category. Both have shown other techniques based on it and are used as fighting styles. Doesn't mean they're categories. Senjutsu was already introduced as a split jutsu category, even being listed separately in databooks. Having fame for a technique doesn't mean it should be a category either, otherwise we'd make a Black Lightning category as well, because Darui is known for it, as was the Third Raikage. Omnibender - Talk - 13:46, January 6, 2012 (UTC) We're talking about the puppet techniques not just The Puppet Technique. I can't really argue about whether or not Puppet techniques have appeared in the databook or fanbook since I don't own one. You're right about the fame part though . About your argument about Chidori and Rasengan, the Rasengan wasn't created to be a fighting style and neither was Chidori, puppet techniques are neither Kekkei Genkai nor hiden and the only category we have for them is Ninjutsu, Naruto is just a guy who uses Rasengan too much , and he using Rasengan just in a different form. Sasuke changes Chidori into a different form depending on its purpose. (talk) 14:06, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :Puppet Technique wasn't created as a fighting style either, Monzaemon Chukamatsu created it as a form of entertainment that only later, after working with other shinobi, turned into a fighting style. And why do you keep talking about hiden techniques and kekkei genkai? Gentle Fist depends on Byakugan, yet it's a fighting style, Shino's insects are a hiden technique, yet they're the base for all the techniques in the Aburame clan. Omnibender - Talk - 14:20, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :The reason I keep talking about Kekkai Genkai and hiden is to prove and point out that puppet techniques don't belong to either category, so a new category should be created, the Puppet Technique is unique so a category for puppet techniques (not just the Puppet Technique) should be created. The Puppet Technique is in fact a fighting style it was just created by Monzaemon by working with several shinobi converting his puppetry skills into a unique fighting style, the Puppet Technique is that very technique and it was made as a fighting style that is now used by the Land of Wind, they even have a Puppet Brigade. It something very unique thats why I suggested it. (talk) 07:21, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Aren't puppet techniques simply ninjutsu? I fear that if all these mini categories are indulged, we'll end up with an everlasting list of subcategories none of which drilldowns will work mind you. With that I don't really see the need for this category.— Cerez365™ 12:45, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I disagree with making a another new category. I think the amount we have is excessive.--''Deva '' 13:49, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Aren't Sealing Techniques,Clone techniques, Medical ninjutsu, barrier ninjutsu, Chakra Absorption Techniques, Chakra flow techniques, Kenjutsu, Kinjutsu, Juinjutsu, Reincarnation Techniques, Hiden, Senjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Space-Time Jutsu mostly (if not completely) ninjutsu too? There aren't that many different techniques to create an everlasting list of subcategories, (what are drilldowns?) This is something very unique, something that the Land of Wind has gained skill and fame with like Kumogakure specializing in Kenjutsu. It is too important a category. It is something unlike almost all ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu. I am trying to stress the importance of a category like this, all your arguments are about how insignificant it is to create an article/category of these techniques. Why are almost all of you simply arguing that its insignifcant and excessive to create a category like that. (talk) 13:53, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :Isn't that what we just said we're running from? With the exception of some of the major categories that were given in the databook, the ones that you listed are excessive. :Drilldowns are the "list of x" that you see in category articles. :Also Kumogakure is not "famed" for kenjutsu, they just use a lot of swords based on observation.— Cerez365™ 14:20, January 7, 2012 (UTC) So you people are not going to list it simply because you guys think that the categories I mentioned along with this one are excessive. Fine, how are they(and this) excessive? (talk) 14:25, January 7, 2012 (UTC) The argument on this page seems familiar to the one on the medical-nin talk page. (talk) 19:48, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Were Puppet techniques listed in the databook? Yes or no? (talk) 11:22, January 12, 2012 (UTC) We wouldn't have an official rank if it didn't. It's in the references section. Omnibender - Talk - 15:26, January 12, 2012 (UTC)